


Sherlollipops - Ruined

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's roast is ruined. Whose fault is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeLoveSherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/gifts).



“It’s ruined. Completely, utterly ruined.”

Molly sighed mournfully as she stared at the dried out husk that was all that remained of the roast she’d been preparing for dinner. She was a good cook; how had she managed to ruin dinner the first time she cooked for Sherlock? For a date?

A pair of long arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his chin settle on her shoulder, his cheek nuzzling against hers. “We’ll call out. How does Italian sound? Angelo will deliver it here if I ask.”

Molly sighed again, this time with a hint of contentment to it as she snuggled her arms over Sherlock’s and leaned against his chest. “All right, but next time we don’t start the snogging session till AFTER I get dinner on the table, right?”

Sherlock mumbled something that sounded like ‘no promises’ as he turned her in his arms and proceeded to once again distract her with another demonstration of his more than adequate skills as a kisser.

Thank goodness neither of them was actually very hungry right now!


End file.
